Finding Love
by IceGirl2772
Summary: What if Ben and Julie met in a different way? Ben/Julie with slight Gwevin Rated T because of sexual references later in the story. Might go up to M. I'll let you decide. R
1. Prologue: First Meeting

**Me: This all came to me in a dream...before dreaming that I was watching an episode of Alien Force and the ending was that Ben and Julie have decided to continue their relationship via long distance...because Julie had to move to England because of her father's job.**

**Ben and Julie: YOU DID WHAT!?**

**Me: But to me it was a nightmare. You 2 even kissed!**

**Ben and Julie: Good save.**

**Julie: Why would I move to England?**

**Ben: You better not want to move to England.**

**Me: Hey. I don't decide what I dream. It's pretty hard for me to control.**

**Ben and Julie: Just do us a favour and get on with the story.**

**Me: I own nothing. Enjoy the story.**

**Oh! Before I forget, Ben and Julie are 16 in this. The series actually happened. Except the fact that Ben and Julie never met (obviously), Ship doesn't exist yet (Awww!), Ben was never on the soccer team (Awww!) and Ben never called a truce with Cash and J.T. (bummer)**

**Ben and Julie: OK. Now you have the all clear to enjoy the story!**

* * *

"OK. If you can handle a hundred aliens at once, you can handle soccer tryouts. You can do it," Ben Tennyson muttered to himself.

It was tryouts time for the school soccer team at Bellwood High. Hundreds of boys signed up for the tryouts. But spots were limited. There was even a chance that those who were on the team last year might not get in. Ben stood outside a goal in a goalkeeper's position. He was tested for mid-field, striker and defence. Now, he was being tested for goalkeeper.

"Alright, Tennyson. Let's see your stuff," Coach said before blowing his whistle which left a shrill sound.

The fellow hopeful kicked the black and white ball towards the goal. Ben caught it before it even had a chance to go in. Kick. Caught yet again. And this went on for another 8 kicks. The coach was impressed. Very impressed, in fact. He thought he was watching what could become the best goalkeeper in Bellwood High history. The team would be lost without him. After that, the Coach blew the whistle and everyone rounded up.

"OK, gentlemen. The list will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow morning so, check to see if you made it as soon as you arrive at school. Get changed and those that do get in, I'll see you at training tomorrow afternoon straight after school," the coach announced.

Everyone headed towards the change room. 15 minutes later, everyone was leaving the change room or leaving the soccer field. Ben was undoing his bike chain and was about to leave when suddenly, the coach approached him. The coach was still holding the clipboard from the tryouts and he was...smiling. The coach never smiles. Ever. OK. What impressed him?

"Coach Clayton?" Ben said in disbelief.

"You were very impressive today, Tennyson. I've never seen someone save goals like you did in a very long time. You'd change history here at Bellwood High," Coach Clayton complimented.

"Wow. Thanks," Ben responded.

"I can tell you right now that you have earned yourself goalkeeper position on the team," Coach Clayton told him.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Really, son. Now, head on home and rest. Tomorrow's your first training session on the team before a game next weekend. You'd be pretty useful for the team," Coach Clayton told him.

"OK. See you tomorrow at training," Ben said as he climbed onto his bike and left the grounds.

**At the tennis court...**

"OK. It's just a game. Nothing else. Just remain focused and you can do this," Julie Yamamoto muttered to herself as she bounced a yellow tennis ball.

Around the same time as the soccer tryouts, Julie was playing a game of tennis against Rydal High. She was feeling a lot of pressure on her shoulders. If she lost this match, she'd ruin the hopes of Bellwood High going to the district championships. She threw the ball up and swung at it with all her might. Her opponent dove for the ball but missed. She now had an advantage.

"Quiet in the court please," the announcer said.

She bounced the ball again and looked at the audience. She saw a lot of fellow students from Bellwood High in the audience cheering her own. She threw it up again and hit it. The opponent managed to hit the ball...but it hit the net. Julie's eyes widened as she smiled and hoisted her hands in triumph. Everyone from Bellwood High was cheering. She's now taking Bellwood to the district championships. She could defiantly change history at Bellwood High!

Shortly after the game, Julie was searching her keys for the key to the moped. She suddenly saw someone approach her. She turned towards him and saw a tall brown guy with black hair and he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a touch of black. He also had someone with him. A short, chubby white guy with brown hair, glasses and he was wearing jeans and a yucky green t-shirt.

"My, my. You are one hot lady. The name's Cash Murray. And you are?" Cash said to her as he waggled his eyebrows. **(Ben: Can I kill you? Me: Wait for it...)**

"Not interested," Julie responded dryly as she went to start her moped.

"Aw, come on now, baby. There's no need to play hard to get. You, me and a hot date at the pier. What do you say?" Cash said as he leaned against her moped, smirking and doing a little wink. **(Ben: Why on Earth are you making Cash hit on Julie!? Me: Again, wait for it...)**

"I don't think so," Julie responded, glaring at him.

"Uh, Cash. I do recall her saying that she's not interested," someone said.

Julie, Cash and J.T turned around and saw Ben standing by his bike giving Cash and J.T a look. There was something about him that caught Julie's interest. He was different than the other guys. Julie caught Ben's interest too. She was different from the other girls. Cash and J.T glared at Ben.

"What cha gonna do about it? Huh, Tennyson," Cash teased.

Ben raised his wrist which had the Omnitrix and placed his other hand over it. He was actually considering going hero but...if he did, his powers wouldn't be a secret. Cash and J.T just laughed.

"We aren't scared of you, Tennyson," J.T spat.

Cash took hold of Julie's hand but, she roughly got herself free from his grip...which only made Cash smile more. Ben got closure towards them.

"Get ready to run," Ben whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.

Julie only nodded. She grabbed hold of her key to her moped, which Cash and J.T didn't notice. They were too busy taunting Ben...and enjoying it like any bully would. **(Me: Seriously, people! Bullying is way too immature. People do have feelings, ya know! Ben: She's right. Kevin: Are you 2 saying that because you 2 get bullied? Me and Ben: Gee. Ya think?)** Ben nodded towards Julie before knocking Cash and J.T's heads against each other. Ben and Julie prepared themselvesand quickly jetted away. Once they were a good distance away, Ben and Julie stopped, took off their helmets and looked at each other briefly...before bursting out laughing, leaning on their modes of transport for support.

"Did you see their faces!?" Ben exclaimed.

"It was hilarious!" Julie responded.

After a few more moments of laughing, they were trying to catch their breath. Their eyes made contact with one another. His piercing emerald eyes met her breathtaking hazel eyes.

"Thanks for saving me back there, by the way," Julie said, breaking the unknown awkward silence between them.

"Hey. It was no prob," Ben responded.

"Hey. Do you go to Bellwood High?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. In fact, we have all our classes together. We sit next to each other in the back row," Ben answered.

"I wondered where I've seen you before," Julie thought out loud.

"Ben Tennyson. Hi," Ben introduced himself as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Julie Yamamoto," Julie responded as she reached for his hand.

They felt something as their skin make contact with one another. It was like a jolt of electricity. A spark! They placed their hands back against their sides, blushing a light shade of pink. They laughed a bit.

"Let's try it again," Julie suggested.

"Yeah," Ben chuckled.

They managed to grab each other's hands...although they felt the spark again. They stayed where they were for a few hours talking and laughing...until they were interrupted by Julie's phone ringing. She mentally cursed the piece of technology.

"Hello...hey, Mum...I'm still at the courts with a friend...do I have to? ...I'm actually gonna grab a bite on my way home...yes, Mum. I'll make sure I won't miss curfew again. Bye," Julie said as she hung up. _Out of all the times she could've rung, she had to ring now. Mothers._

"Overprotective Mum?" Ben guessed.

"She's been like that since Dad got a job which involves a lot of travelling," Julie told him.

_God, she's so hot when she's annoyed. _"Hey. Wanna grab that bite you told your Mum you were gonna get on the way home?" Ben asked.

"Sounds nice. Chilli fries sound nice?" Julie suggested.

"Race ya to the Burger Shack?" Ben asked.

"You're going down," Julie responded as she climbed onto her moped.

Ben beat Julie to the Burger Shack. There, they ate their chilli fries. After a few more hours of talking and laughing, they finally decided to head home. Ben accompanied her to her house, in case Cash and J.T suddenly appeared and tried to get a date with her again. They reached her house a half hour later.

"Walk you to school tomorrow?" Ben offered.

"Sounds nice," Julie responded as she parked her moped in her garage.

"Swing by at 7, maybe get breakfast on the way?" Ben asked.

"Sure. See you tomorrow," Julie responded as she went inside.

"See you later," Ben whispered to himself.

As he rode home, he couldn't stop thinking about her. In only a few short hours, he had learned so much about her and vice versa. He wished he could tell her about the Omnitrix. But will she run? Call him a freak? Tell him that she never wanted to see him again? But, Ben suddenly realised that telling her could put her life at risk. Once he got home, he decided to go to his bedroom. Once he brushed his teeth and stripped into his singlet and boxers, he climbed into his bed and fell asleep, thinking about Julie non-stop.

Julie was the same as Ben. She couldn't stop thinking about him either. She had a smile on her face the whole time she was asleep. One realisation hit both of them as they dreamed about each other.

Was it love at first sight for them?

* * *

**Me: O...K. I've never written something like THAT before...have I?**

**Ben: Not that I'm aware of.**

**Me: *sarcastically* Gee, you a big help. *normal voice* You guys should know the drill about stories by now.**

**Julie: Review!**

**Me: Nice one. This makes one thing official to me: I'm losing my touch when it comes to writing.**

**Me, Ben and Julie: See ya!**

**Ben: And wouldn't wanna be ya!**

**Me and Julie: BEN!**

**Ben: I was joking. Sheesh...**


	2. Close Call

****

Me: Hey, guys! We're back. JBAL19, thanks so much for the idea!

**Julie: This really adds a twist to the story.**

**Me: Hey. If you're gonna have a couple meet the way you want them too, might as well add some of your own things into it. *does a runner***

**Ben: *catches me* Where do you think you're going, IceGirl?**

**Me: Look, I didn't drink a lot today and I'm thirsty like crazy.**

**Ben: *lets me go* Grab your drink and come back here. NO LIME CORDIAL OR POWERADE!  
**

**Me: Damn it. *drinks water* I own absolutely nothing, song included.**

**Ben: Good girl.**

**Julie: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Me: You'll see why it's called 'Close Call' soon.**

**And, before you ask what the song is in your reviews, it's some of **_**Pyromania**_** by Cascada.**

* * *

_And our countdown ends at number 1 with Cascada's rocking song, Pyromania, followed by an interview with the singer herself right after the break!_

_Pyromania-ma-ma-ma-mania._

_Pyromania-ma-ma-ma-mania._

_Call__ me__ obsessed, call me insane._

_Something's creaping through my veins._

_Eyes cannot see what's underneath._

_I can't stop and you can't stop me._

_I'm gonna get the fire started. (Started)_

_Impossible for you to breathe. (Breathe)_

_The temperature's rising up. (Up, so hot)_

_Cause I'm burning up._

_Pyromania! Pyromania, ow!_

_Pyromania! Ah-ah-ow!_

_Pyromania! Pyromania, ow! Ow! OW! (Heat it, heat it up!) (ma-ma)_

Julie groaned as she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring out one of her favourite songs. Sighing, she got up and rubbed her eyes before looking at her clock. 6:00am Sure, Ben wasn't picking her up for another hour, but she wanted time to get ready for school and breakfast. She turned off her alarm clock and headed to her bathroom to have a shower

Once she did all that, she moisturised her body and everything before emerging from her bathroom wrapped in a white bath robe. She looked through her underwear draw looking for a suitable pair of undergarment. Pink, blue, purple, green...she went through every colour she had before deciding to go with red. She put her panties and strapless bra on before she went to her closet. She didn't have anything to wear. And most of her clothes were either in the wash or still in her dirty clothes basket. She looked at the clock. 6:50

She had 10 minutes left until Ben came over to take her to breakfast, than school. Her lower arms started to glow white along with her eyes. She focused her energy on what she wanted. Then, in a flash, she was dressed in her black boots, black skinny leg jeans and figure hugging red strapless shirt. Then, she brushed her hair, cleaned her teeth and packed her bag. She smiled to herself. Ben would be arriving in 5 minutes. Just enough time for some practise. Then, her lower arms and eyes started to glow white again.

5 minutes later, her mother entered her room. She noticed her daughter was practising some techniques for her powers she was taught by both herself and her grandmother before they moved to Bellwood. As soon as Julie noticed her mother standing there, she immediately deactivated her powers. Her mother gave her a look.

"Morning, Mum," Julie greeted, acting as if nothing had happened.

Her mother's face was practically telling her, 'What the heck are you doing?', but after a few seconds, she shrugged it off.

"There's a very handsome young man waiting outside on his bicycle for you," her mother told her.

Mrs Yamamoto was a woman who looked like she was 27, although she was actually a 300-year-old Sonakite. She had brown hair that reached the end of her shoulder blades, hazel eyes and olive skin. Her name was Melanie Yamamoto.

"Oh. That's Ben. He's taking me to breakfast and then, we're gonna head to school together," Julie told her as she kissed her mother on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading outside.

"Have fun!" Melanie called out to her daughter, before reminising great memories from when she was her daughter's age.

Once she was outside, she saw Ben leaning against his bike smiling at her. He was captured by her extravagating beauty and intriguing personality. If only Julie could tell Ben that she's an alien. If only Ben could tell Julie that he was part of a secret organisation which involved saving the world from aliens who want to do all the basic bad guy things...with a twist and he had over a million aliens in his wristwatch under his command.

"Ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Ready for a race to the cafe?" Julie retorted as she slid her jacket and helmet on and climbed onto her moped.

"Oh. So you want me to kick your butt again?" Ben responded, smirking.

"Don't be too sure on that, Tennyson," Julie said as she started her moped.

"Bring it on, Yamamoto," Ben retorted as he climbed onto his bike.

"Loser buys breakfast," Julie retorted back.

"On your marks," Ben started.

"Get set," Julie added.

"GO!" they finished together.

And so the race began. They were neck and neck when they were halfway there. But unfortunately, for Ben, Julie beat him to the local cafe. So he was stuck buying breakfast. They went inside and ordered pancakes and juice. They told each other more things about themselves, making sure that they kept the Omnitrix and Sonakite powers a secret. They needed to earn each other's trust before they can tell.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for school," Julie said.

They stood up and grabbed their bags before walking up to the counter and paid for breakfast. Ben noticed something on the corner of her mouth.

"Uh, you have some maple syrup on your face," Ben pointed out as he went to remove it.

He ran his thumb over the corner of her lips and along her cheek to remove the syrup. They felt the spark again and their smiles slowly disappeared. Their behaviour was ridiculous. They only met yesterday afternoon but, they felt like they've known each other forever. They slowly leaned in, longing to feel their lips against one another. Julie closed her eyes when she felt Ben's hot breath tickle her lips, trying to keep her raging hormones under control. Ben stopped there, teasing her.

"Don't move," he whispered as he noticed Julie giving in to the temptation of closing the small gap between their lips.

Ben was also trying to keep his raging hormones under control. He was about to kiss a girl he only met yesterday. But, to them, it felt not wrong, but right. Like this was meant to be. They heard their hearts pound and race a thousand miles as Ben's eyes kept darting between Julie's closed eyes and slightly parted lips which were practically begging for a kiss. He stepped closer to her, longing to feel her body pressed against his. Just when he was about to close the gap...

"Hey, Tennyson! No snogging in public places!"

They pulled away blushing and turned to who interrupted a potential kiss. Standing before them was a 17-year-old boy who had jet black hair, onyx eyes and was wearing black shoes, jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue sleeveless jacket. Next to him was a 16-year-old girl who had fire red hair that went down to her waist, emerald eyes and was wearing black flats, jeans, a black blouse and a red vest over the top.

"Kevin, you don't have to ruin moments for him. Besides, we do that all the time," she said, giving the boy a look.

"Uh, Julie, this is my twin cousin, Gwen, and her idiot boyfriend, Kevin," Ben said, snickering as he introduced Kevin.

"You are so lucky you're girlfriend is with you," Kevin threatened.

"Girlfriend? No. No, no, no. Julie's a friend from school," Ben corrected, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"That's what you say," Kevin muttered under his breath, which earned a glare from both Ben and Gwen.

"Well, Ben and I better head to school. The bell's gonna go soon. It was nice meeting you," Julie said as she and Ben left the cafe.

"Same with you!" Gwen called out before turning to her boyfriend, "Seriously. Why DO you do that?"

"It's fun to annoy your cousin," Kevin responded.

"Awww," Gwen cooed as she kissed his cheek, "Don't do it again."

"No promises," Kevin retorted as he kissed her temple.

* * *

**OK. It's not much, but I just wanted to get this over and done with. It's been looming over my head for months!**

**Make sure you review!**


End file.
